


Your love is keeping me warm

by duesterkitsch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, YOI Secret Santa 2018, bapha, duesterkitsch, husbands in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duesterkitsch/pseuds/duesterkitsch
Summary: Happy holidays @baph <3 I hope you’ll enjoy some Victuri in the snow :D“Sometimes I wish the world could know just who you are to meBut some days I feel selfish like you're a secret I should keepWho would've thought you'd be the one I got so close to?I'm lucky to know you”





	Your love is keeping me warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/gifts).



 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this piece on several other sites as well:  
>  **Tumblr:** <https://duesterkitsch-draws.tumblr.com/post/181355800787/happy-holidays-bapha-3-i-hope-youll-enjoy-some>  
>  **Twitter:** <https://twitter.com/duesterkitsch/status/1076949592426594305>  
>  **Instagram:** <https://www.instagram.com/p/BrvsGwcH1tu/>  
>  **Pillowfort:** <https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/344855>  
>  **Newgrounds:** <https://www.newgrounds.com/art/view/duesterkitsch/your-love-will-keep-me-warm>


End file.
